Listen To the Rain
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Everything had changed, nothing had changed, Muraki wasn't sure anymore. The only thing that remained the same was the rain.


Author Note: Hi everybody! This is some random angsty fic that I came up with while listening to the song Listen To the Rain by: Evanescence (hence the name of the fic). Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine and will never be mine…unfortunately.

How could this have happened? Muraki still couldn't figure it out. Just two days ago he had talked to her and now…

His fiancée, his Ukyou, was dead.

A hit and run, they had told him. Some drunkard that they had caught a little later. The ambulance had gotten there as fast as they could, did everything they could. But it wasn't enough.

When he had first received the news yesterday he had felt nothing. As a doctor, he knew it was shock. After a few hours though, reality settled in around him. He realized this was really happening and a wave of pain washed over him. It was so intense that it knocked the breath out of him.

And now, walking alongside Oriya in the funeral procession, he feels numb, but at the same time an excruciating pain that threatened to engulf him.

The rain fell softly.

Hisoka stood on a bridge, leaning on the railing, and listened to the rain. He didn't care that he was soaked due to the absence of an umbrella. He didn't care if he caught a horrible cold or worse, died.

He didn't care about much anymore.

It had been years since he had first become a shinigami. It had only been a year ago that Tsuzuki killed himself.

After Kyoto Hisoka had thought that everything would be ok. He had fallen in love and him and Tsuzuki had formed a relationship. For a while Hisoka had been completely happy.

But then, his happiness was brutally ripped away from him.

Tsuzuki fell back into his depression, one that was even worse than before. Despite Hisoka's attempts to comfort him, the man could not be consoled. He summoned Touda and successfully burned himself away.

When Tsuzuki died Hisoka's will to live went with him.

Now Hisoka was numb to the world. He had learned his lesson. If he didn't let anyone in it wouldn't hurt so much when they left.

Hisoka watched as a large group of people walked below him. By the way they were all in black he could tell it was a funeral procession.

One person caught his eye though. The man that had killed him, the man he had sought to kill for so long.

Kazutaka Muraki.

His murderer walked beside a man who Hisoka remembered, but couldn't place his name.

He was curious, what was Muraki doing here? Had someone he cared for died? Most likely that was the case, being that the man looked like the epitome of misery.

Muraki in pain, the thought should've brought Hisoka some comfort or happiness, but it didn't. Was he so far gone that he couldn't feel anything anymore?

Hisoka walked down some steps, following the group of mourners. No one would question him, he fit in just fine with his black trench coat.

The rain fell softly.

Muraki stared at the closed casket, not paying attention to what the priest was saying. Memories of the past filled his mind. It was like a timeline, dating back to when they were in high school up until two days ago.

Another wave of pain hit him hard. A tear slid down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away, he knew another would just replace it.

Muraki couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. At first he had brushed it off as paranoia, but now it was really bothering him.

He turned around and was shocked to see someone very familiar. Hisoka stood a short distance away under a sakura tree, staring at him.

Muraki returned the stare for how long he wasn't sure. A hand on his shoulder brought him back. Oriya was looking at him worriedly. Muraki noted that most of the people had left.

"You go ahead Oriya, I'll join you shortly," Muraki said quietly.

Oriya hesitated, shooting a glance at Hisoka, before walking away. Muraki turned back to Hisoka, who had already started walking towards him.

The boy, however, walked right past him and to the grave. He stood in front of the grave, reading it silently.

"Who was she?" Hisoka asked softly.

"My fiancée," Muraki replied.

"I see," Hisoka murmured. "I can't say I feel sorry for you though, I can't feel anything anymore." Hisoka turned to face Muraki. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"What?" Muraki asked, surprised.

Hisoka smiled humorlessly. "There's no place for me in this world. It's time I moved on."

"You're going to kill yourself." It's not really a question.

Hisoka doesn't hesitate. "Yes."

The empathy walked over to Muraki and wrapped his arms around his neck. "For everything you've done, I forgive you," he murmured before placing his lips on Muraki's.

The final forgiveness. Muraki understood. Now Hisoka could die with peace of mind. Muraki returned the kiss. When they broke apart Hisoka pulled away completely.

"Goodbye Kazutaka," Hisoka whispered before walking away.

So this was really the end. He would never see this boy again. Muraki turned, wanting to say something, anything, a farewell. "Hiso…"

The boy was gone.

Everything had changed, nothing had changed, Muraki wasn't sure anymore. The only thing that remained the same was the rain. Muraki looked up to the sky…

And listened.

Owari

Author Note: That's it! I'm actually really happy with this fic, it's my favorite that I've written so far. Hisoka is my first favorite character and Muraki is a close second so I liked writing something completely about them. Please review to let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
